


Мне бы понравился кто-то, как ты

by ladyxenia



Category: RBL, RPS, russian rap
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn with Feelings, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Лёша не верит, что может понравиться Саше. Саша с удовольствием доказывает ему обратное.





	Мне бы понравился кто-то, как ты

**Author's Note:**

> Генерилось на день 8 [русскоязычного Кинктобера](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17XEWwV-RGihjXeVOiODKHTgYdD0-2DTf7BYfwIU7tLA/edit). Ключ: Оральный секс

Лёша фыркает, глядя в потолок. На лице у него не то пренебрежение, не то лёгкий вызов. Саше не всегда понятно, что у него на уме.  
  
— Я же тебе даже не нравлюсь, — усмехается Лёша.  
  
Саша мог бы ему сказать, что к тем, кто ему не нравится, он в гости бы не пришёл. И на предложение завалиться посмотреть какую-нибудь киношку, пока родители свалили на чей-то юбилей, не ответил бы даже. И не валялся бы с ним рядом на одной кровати, болтая о всём подряд. От банальности режиссёрских ходов до того, на кого бы они могли запасть. Ни на кого другого Саша не стал бы тратить столько времени.

Но он ничего не говорит. Он просто пожимает плечами, невесомо задевая лёшин локоть своим. Лёша поджимает губы. Саша вздыхает. Ну вот как ему объяснить.

Слова не хотят подбираться. Слишком он устал за день, видимо. Или слишком разморило тут, в полутёмной комнате с дурацким потолком и тёплым лёшиным боком справа.

— Ну правда, — снисходительно добавляет Лёша. — Я ни за что не поверю.

Саша поворачивается на бок, приподнимается на локте. Ждёт, пока Лёша посмотрит ему в глаза. И как только взгляд цепляется за взгляд, кладёт руку Лёше на живот и легонько поглаживает поверх футболки. Лёша широко открывает глаза и по-рыбьи как-то шевелит губами.

Саша задерживает руку и смотрит на него вопросительно. Лёша ошарашенно шепчет:

— Так ты не прикалываешься, что ли...

Не отталкивает, не сбрасывает с себя его руку, не бьёт и не орёт. Лицо только мгновенно покрывается красными пятнами и приоткрытые губы дёргаются, как будто он хочет что-то сказать. Наконец он беззащитно произносит: 

— Бля, если ты прикалываешься... — И закрывает лицо руками.

Саша разглаживает складки ткани на лёшином боку, проводит по рёбрам, ведёт ладонь по направлению к животу и ниже. Материя футболки под рукой кажется неощутимой, так шпарит сквозь неё лёшиным теплом. Это... Приятно, наверное. Если задуматься. Но не приятнее, чем осознавать, что Лёша сейчас обмирает изнутри от простого прикосновения. 

Лица его за руками не разглядеть, но дышать он явно стал чаще. Саше хочется узнать, как Лёша отреагирует, если он сделает что-нибудь ещё. Например, положит ему руку поверх штанов в районе промежности.  
Сашина рабочая теория — у Лёши начнёт вставать.

Когда его ладонь накрывает лёшин пах, оказывается, что теория немного опоздала. Судя по всему, Лёшин член уже начал твердеть раньше. Интересно, когда. Когда он положил руку ему на живот? Или когда намекнул, что Лёша ему нравится?

От прикосновения Лёша как будто обмякает. Поддаёт тазом вверх, трётся о сашину ладонь и со вздохом убирает руки от лица. Неровный румянец на его щеках никуда не делся. Смотрит он немного растерянно, недоверчиво даже. Даже сейчас, когда Саша неспешно двигает рукой, легко сжимая лёшин член через штаны. А он смотрит в пространство над сашиной головой, и как будто хочет перевести взгляд на лицо Саши, но не решается.

Всё ещё не верит, значит, что Саша серьёзно. А он очень серьёзно.

Так не пойдёт. Надо попробовать по-другому.

Саша убирает руку — Лёша сразу смотрит ему в глаза настороженно. Саша пытается, как может, успокаивающе улыбнуться. Выходит неловко, и не понятно, успокаивает ли это Лёшу. Неуверенность в его глазах никуда не девается.

«Была не была», — думает Саша и начинает приспускать на Лёше штаны. 

Тот на долю секунды не понимает, что собирается сделать Саша. Вроде, хочет даже спросить что-то. Но, открыв рот, произносит только: «А...», — и сразу замолкает. Понимающе выгибается, поднимает таз над покрывалом, облегчая Саше доступ.  
Саша стягивает ему штаны вместе с трусами до середины бёдер. Гладит широкой ладонью оголившийся пах, цепляя пальцами жестковатые волосы. Ощупывает, обхватывает пальцами тёплый крепкий член, привыкая к ощущениям, и глядит не вниз, где мерно двигается его рука, а на лёшино лицо. Судя по закушенной губе, прикрытым глазам и прерывистому дыханию, Лёше нравится.

Саша замедляет руку почти до остановки, и Лёша зажмуривается, замирает, ожидая, что будет дальше.

Дальше можно было бы Лёше додрочить, прижавшись к нему плотнее, чтобы лучше чувствовать его тепло и слышать сбитое дыхание. Но Саше слишком нравится узнавать, как Лёша реагирует на его действия. Поэтому он переползает ниже и садится на лёшины ноги верхом, плотно их фиксируя ниже колен.

— Ты чего... — начинает говорить Лёша, но глотает конец вопроса. Потому что Саша склоняется над его приподнятым членом, придерживая за бёдра, и обхватывает губами головку.

Прямо сейчас ему не нужно смотреть на Лёшу, чтобы отследить реакцию. Он вздрагивает так, что его подкинуло бы, если бы Саша не вжимал его ноги в кровать своим весом. И протягивает на хриплом выдохе: «Бля-я-я...» Ощущение члена во рту не кажется Саше чем-то особенным. Не противно, но и не приятно. Просто гладко и тепло. Но вот от того, как Лёша шумно дышит, обдаёт мощной волной удовлетворения. Лёша пытается толкнуться ему в рот, но Саша придерживает его бёдра крепко, оставляя почти неподвижными. Мягко скользит губами по головке, сдвигая вверх-вниз крайнюю плоть, и каждый раз, когда головка оголяется, проводит по ней языком. Лёша под ним судорожно подёргивается и еле слышно коротко поскуливает, как будто давит рвущиеся наружу звуки.

Саша читал, что некоторых девушек заводит чувство члена во рту. Но он, лаская лёшину головку, от самого процесса возбуждения не чувствует. Зато от осознания того, как из-за него плывёт Лёша, накрывает теплом и желанием делать больше, заставить его совсем потерять голову. Саша обхватывает Лёшу плотнее, втягивает щёки, и слышит сдавленное «бля...» 

Он бросает взгляд исподлобья вверх, на лёшино лицо, и чуть не забывает двигаться. Лёша прерывисто дышит, глядит над собой расфокусированным взглядом. И выглядит невозможно беззащитным и открытым. От мысли о том, что это он делает с Лёшей такое, Сашу немного ведёт. Хочется сосредоточиться только на звуках, которые давит в себе Лёша, когда Саша широко проводит вокруг головки языком, на его лице и спонтанно вздрагивающих под руками мышцах бёдер. Осознавать свою власть над лёшиными реакциями неожиданно приятно. Хотя, возможно, Саша чувствовал бы то же самое, если бы сосал Лёше, скажем, палец. Если бы, конечно, Лёшу от этого так же крыло.

Саша делает мысленную заметку, что надо будет как-нибудь попробовать, проверить.

Звуки с лёшиной стороны становятся тише. Как будто Лёша привык к ощущениям и расслабился. Саша мог бы улыбнуться, если бы рот не был занят. А так он просто без предупреждения скользит кольцом из губ ниже, крепче сжимая твёрдый ствол.

Лёша всхлипывает, жмурится, закусывает губу.

Саша начинает двигаться резче, с каждым разом надеваясь на член немного сильнее. Закрывает глаза и с чувством, подозрительно похожим на гордость, слушает, как звуки, издаваемые Лёшей, становятся громче. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и он совсем потеряет контроль.

Саша выпускает член изо рта, приподнимается, нависая над ним, коротко целует его в мокрый от пота лоб и шепчет над ухом: 

— Очень нравишься.

Лёша распахивает глаза. Они блестят диким, звериным блеском. Саша улыбается ему, держит взгляд с секунду, наслаждаясь ошалелым лёшиным лицом. Снова опускается вниз и насаживается на член, скользит губами ниже и ниже, пока головка не упирается неприятно в горло.

Лёша дёргается. Скулит. Обхватывает сашину голову дрожащими руками и рассеянно гладит. Саша игнорирует протесты собственной глотки, ритмично двигает головой, насаживаясь каждый раз до упора, и жалеет даже, что не может взять глубже. Так хочется выжать из Лёши всё, чтобы он перестал соображать, где вообще находится, имя своё чтоб забыл. 

Лёша что-то шепчет невнятное сквозь резкие выдохи, пытается оттолкнуть сашину голову прочь. Саша легко шлёпает его по руке, чтобы не мешал. Но тот не сдаётся, упирается почти отчаянно, не давая Саше двигаться. Только тут Саша разбирает в его бессвязном бормотании: «Я почти... Я сейчас...»

  
Он отстраняется, отпускает его член — и снова обхватывает, теперь уже рукой. Сам всем телом вытягивается вдоль Лёши, вжимается в его тепло, тычется губами в мокрую солоноватую кожу на шее, не переставая двигать рукой. До тех пор, пока не чувствует, как Лёша напрягается всем телом, на несколько секунд перестаёт дышать и кончает, заливая тёплым и вязким его пальцы.

  
— Очень, — приглушённо повторяет Саша, и хотел бы он знать, почему его голос дрожит, — очень.


End file.
